grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Hoskins
A neighbour of Ryan Decony and Sandra Decony he helps out Ryan after his wife death. Early Life He was born in London and grew up in big bustling life that London has to offer. After leaving skill and not going to sixth form or college he ended up being a bartender at a pub in London. After a great brawl in the pub however he decides to move to a nicer neighbourhood. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 He moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live after he gets a job working as a bartender at Ze Pub in Philistinia. He is also dating for a short while, the rather fickle, Jamie Carboni. Volume 13 New neighbours Ryan Decony and his wife Sandra move into Grasmere Valley and live next door to Andrew. When Sandra dies, Andrew is first on the scene after Ryan starts crying out for help and he attempts to revive her in vain. Andrew is distraught at seeing her lifeless body. Wanting to do as much as he can to help he joins in the protest to try and free Ryan after he is arrested for Sandra's murder, testifies on his behalf and he even has Ryan life in his house while Ryan is out on bail during the trial. He is convinced as many are of Ryan being innocent of the crime and that Sandra had died in a freak accident. However it turns out Ryan is guilty and he killed her in cold blood. When he reveals this after pleading guilty, those had supported him all turn away including Andrew. Ryan tries to call Andrew out to help him and support him but Andrew doesn't and never wants to talk to Ryan again. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 Andrew is working at Ze Pub on Christmas eve as he has a bet as to how many people will need to go to A and E following the festivities getting out of hand. This does in deed go crazy as in the end the animals that were released from the zoo cause great havoc with the drunken patron's of Ze Pub and in the end with the help of Myles Hyesmith they managed to get the animals back into the zoo they had escaped from, not with many going to A and E, something which Andrew was tallying up throughout. He is seen with Macshane who with him own Ze Pub and runs it with him and Dr Amanda Hathaway and Dr Rodriquez are there as it is Christmas Eve and there are on standby for the drunken rabble that is coming in to celebrate Christmas in a drunken fashion. The four all dread this time and each made a guess as to how many will be needing to go to A and E. Andrew predicts that 57 are in need of assisting the largest out of the four's predictions. Soon the drunken rabble with Josh Happy leading the way and buying all the rounds come through. However soon enough Josh see outside animals running around out of Zoo in a stampede. Many think he is just drunk but it turns out to be true. Andrew is among those caught up trying to get the animals back in the Zoo which has chaos with the animals and drunken people. Throughout the incident he is gleefully counting about the amount needing assistance's of A and E with causing may during the course to tell him to shut up and to not be so insensitive. It is also commented he was more respectful during the situation regarding Ryan Decony and Sandra Decony than he was during this with his constant keeping a tally. Maureen Price organises a planning meeting to try and get an idea to get the animals back to the zoo. Andrew keeps annoying them at this improootu meeting with his counting of casualties and also genuinely unhelpful comments. Myles Hyesmith among those ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. It turns out the amount that need A and E as counted by Andrew Hoskins was 279 much more than the four expected but they didn't count for the animal stampede. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas.